Missing My Baby
by GoldenGirl1920
Summary: John Cena and Nicole Mitchell have one more night together before Nicole leaves for L.A. to shoot her movie, “The Socialite.” Narrated by Nicole Mitchell herself.


**Summary: John Cena and Nicole Mitchell have one more together before Nicole leaves for L.A. to shoot her movie, "The Socialite." Narrated by Nicole Mitchell herself.**

The day was April 30th, 2007, the night after Backlash when John retained his title against my idol Shawn Michaels, Edge, and my ex-fiancé Randy Orton.

Tonight on RAW, well, this is where the story takes a drastic turn.

John was supposed to face Shawn Michaels for the third time and if Shawn won, he would get to face John for the WWE Championship. But that opportunity came to a halt when Shawn was found unconscious backstage. I figured Edge attacked him because after his match with Randy, he was upset that he wasn't in the title run. But then, Edge was found unconscious in the locker room and I figured Randy did it. Those two have been at each other's throats for months since they lost the World Tag Team Championships to John and Shawn Michaels and I enjoyed it. Now they had a match and Edge won and now Randy was found unconscious in the men's restroom.

That led me to believe that there were two clues to find out who the unknown attacker was.

Number one, I figured that Shawn Michaels, Randy, and Edge may have formed an alliance and plotted something to get to John's WWE Championship and number two, "Mr. Money-in-the-Bank" Mr Kennedy made an appearance on RAW and announced that he was cashing in his Money-in-the-Bank contract at Wrestlemania 24 next year. I thought that was a boldface lie to cover up the incident. But then, when John, Tina, Brittany, and I were in the ring to come face-to-face with the unknown attacker, I was dead wrong. It was the Great Khali who was behind the attacks and nobody, I mean, nobody would never bring him down and he would be the one to take anybody down.

John, my husband, showed as usual that he wasn't backing down from a fight, even from a giant, and after showing some strength by trying to land an FU from the Great Khali, the giant himself left John prone on the mat after a vicious attack.

I was frighten for John because I'm leaving for Los Angeles, California tomorrow and John has to face the Great Khali who could take the WWE Championship away from him. But since John and I returned to our hotel room, we agreed not to talk about it because John didn't want me to worry too much.

So, now here I am in the hotel room lying on my stomach in my yellow lace chemise and panties from Victoria's Secret writing an entry in my diary. The diary is like my best friend, I can tell it everything, just like I can tell my husband of four wonderful months, John Cena, everything. I trust him, he listens to me, he does whatever he does to keep me happy, and I love him so much. He is actually in the bathroom getting ready for bed as I write this entry in my diary.

"April 30th 2007, Dear Diary, I cannot believe that tomorrow, I'm leaving to go to Los Angeles, California to shoot my very first movie, 'The Socialite." It's gonna be exciting and an experience for me especially when I have a new album coming out in a month after I return. Boy, I'm gonna be so busy in the next few months. I'm telling you, my first movie, I'm gonna have a lot of fun, and if this one does well, then another one might be in the works for me. But the one thing and the one person that I'm gonna miss while I'm away is the wrestling ring (the last time I wrestled was last week teaming up with Tina in a Divas' Handicap match against Victoria and we won) and John. I'm gonna miss laying down next to him, making love to him, and spending time together. I can't stand to be away from him for one second. But he will see me on my 27th birthday when during the day, I'll be working in the movie, but I will have the night off."

After I finished writing in my diary, I got up from the bed, put my diary in my purse, and climbed back on the bed. As I laid on the bed with my head on my pillow, John came out of the bathroom, walked over to the bed, and climbed on the bed next to me. He then wrapped his left arm around me and I smiled as I could feel his warm body against me. It always feels so good when that happens.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," John said, "but I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

Then John leaned down and kissed my cheek and I smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you too," I said.

"I can't believe it," John said. "Your first time. Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I am and I'm a little nervous too. But I'm gonna enjoy doing this and I'll have fun too."

"I know you will."

Then I took John's hand and kissed it because the thought of being without him kills me. I can't be away from him for half a second because I love him so much.

"But you know what? How about if I call you everyday when I get the chance?" John said.

"Yeah," I said. "That would work, that way I won't miss talking to you so much."

Then John started kissing my back and my left shoulder. Then John moved onto my neck and I closed my eyes just enjoying the feeling of his lips. Then John turned me on my back and kissed me on my lips and he moved down on me.

He lifted my cami a little and kissed my stomach and he pulled down my boyshorts. John did whatever he was doing on my womanhood and I closed my eyes thinking about how crazy I was gonna be if he didn't stop. Then John moved up on me and took off my cami and he stared at my breasts. He loves looking at my breasts not because they were big, they were beautiful and perfect...for him. Then John leaned down and had my nipple in his mouth slowly kissing it. Then he went all over my breast with his hand on the other and I closed my eyes letting out a breath of enjoyment. Then John did the same treatment to my other breast and I had my hands through his hair to touch him and feel him.

Then John went up on me and started kissing me on my lips again. I wrapped my arms around his back and used my 40 inch legs to take off John's boxers. When I tossed them to the floor with my right foot, John spread my legs and then he entered me. He then started to move and I closed my eyes as I moved along with him. Then John's pace went faster as I wrapped my legs around his waist. John and I kept grinding faster and I was moaning and screaming. John then kissed me on my lips to keep quiet.

It always feels good whenever John and I make love and damn, I was gonna miss that so much.

After a long run, John and I had a climax and John leaned down and kissed me on my lips. John then rolled over off of me and I snuggled in his arms as John brought up the sheets to cover us both.

"I love you," Nicole said.

"I love you too," John said.

John and I shared one last kiss and we both fell asleep. God, what the hell was I gonna do, besides shooting a movie, without John for a whole month?

XXX

The next day, I arrived at the airport with John getting ready to board my flight on the plane to Los Angeles. I was gonna stay with my younger sister, Amy.

I had already said my goodbyes to Tina, Brittany, Jeff Hardy, and Delancey who made an appearance on RAW because one, her boyfriend Bobby Lashley was in Birmingham, Alabama because he suffered a shoulder injury when he lost the ECW World Title to Mr. Vince McMahon of all people, and two, she was accompanying Rob Van Dam because he had a match against Umaga and he lost.

John drove me to the airport, we went to the gate, and I was ready to leave.

"Well, this is it," Nicole said.

"Yeah, it is," John said. "You have a safe flight."

"I will."

"Wait a second." Then John took off his dog tags and put them around my neck. "Wear those for luck but not while you're shooting."

Then we both laughed. John is always a jokester.

"Don't worry, I won't lose them," Nicole said.

When I heard the final boarding call, I was my cue to get on the plane.

"I'll call you when I get to L.A.," Nicole said.

"Okay," John said.

Then John and I shared a slow, passionate kiss and we pulled away. Then I walked away from John, went over to the ticket lady, and gave her my ticket, and she stamped it. I took the ticket and I turned my head to John and he smiled. He waved goodbye and so did I as I walked through the portal.

As I boarded the plane, I took my seat and looked at the window. I was thinking of John and maybe he was still at the airport looking at the plane not knowing where I was.

As I took my seat and fasten my seat beat, the plane began to take off and I know that I was beginning to miss my baby and John was beginning to miss me.


End file.
